The Legend of Zelda por Tí por Mí y por Todos
by Zenik
Summary: Link tiene una visión que cambiara su vida para siempre, la misión que las diosas le impusieron no será fácil, pero como el bien lo sabe, es una que con la ayuda de sus amigos, superara. No hallaba ni que ponerle jajaja mejor entren a leer
1. Prologo

La verdad no se como comenzar pero les empezare diciendo que este es el primer fic que me animo a publicar, le e dedicado mucho tiempo y pues ya no había de otra que subirlo, al menos aquí se que alguien se tomara la molestia de leerlo, creo, y eso ya es ganancia, de antemano les agradezco a todo aquel que lo haga.  
De una vez les pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos que seguramente habrá, de todas formas es entendible no????  
Otra cosa, cualquier similitud con algún otro fic ya saben mera coincidencia ya hay muchos de este tipo despues de todo, sí otro mas de época moderna jajajaAprovecho para alentar a todo aquel que escribe fics a subirlos, no se desanimen, no tienen que ser espectaculares para hacerlo, es suficiente con que sean divertidos, todo sea por hacer crecer la sección VideoGames – Zelda, mi juego favorito y miren que e jugado uuuuuuuu muchos.  
Eso es todo y si tienen tiempo hay me dejan un review diciendo si les gusto o de plano esta bien chafa, tambié esta mi correo en mi profile para lo que se les ofrezca.Los dejo con el prologo y con el primer capitulo, saludos a todos

**The Legend of Zelda por Tí por Mí y por Todos**

**Prologo**

Hacia un día muy oscuro, a pesar de que el reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde, el cielo completamente cerrado por negras nubes impedía el paso de los calidos rallos del sol veraniego, todo estaba tan calmado, tan silencioso, lo único audible en ese vasto valle era el ruido de un motor de automóvil que avanzaba a gran velocidad por la angosta carretera de aquel fatídico día

El conductor, un hombre de mediana edad, cabellera negra y revuelta observaba a través de sus ojos color mar el solitario paisaje

El clima estaba muy raro, hace apenas una hora el sol iluminaba con todo su esplendor el radiante cielo sin una sola nube en el horizonte y ahora tan rápido que el hombre ni se había percato las negras nubes amenazaban con soltar sus pesadas cargas de agua sobre la desprevenida tierra

A esta persona lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era llegar lo mas rápido posible con su familia, lamentaba mucho que todo hubiera terminado así – no, iba a terminar así desde un principio, solo era cuestión de tiempo – pensaba el joven hombre,

en ese momento echo una rápida mirada por el retrovisor, solo para mirar a un auto negro a la distancia que se acercaba rápidamente por detrás de el – ya no hay tiempo, ya están aquí – el hombre acelero aun mas el auto con la esperanza de dejar atrás este vehiculo

Siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás, tenia que llegar, tenia que decirles, todo esto estaba pasando por su culpa, le debió haber dicho por lo menos a ella, pero si tenia que admitirlo su cobardía se lo impidió y ahora ya era demasiado tarde

Su vista seguía fija al frente y su mente a su inalcanzable destino, fue en ese momento cuando otros dos automóviles negros salieron de detrás de unos árboles desde ambos lados del camino - ya están aquí – dijo el hombre, al momento de pisar fuertemente el freno, estaban muy cerca apenas a unos 100 metros de ellos y no estaba seguro si alcanzaría a detenerse, las llantas inmediatamente se pararon y comenzaron a chillar debido a la fricción con el suelo, deteniéndose apenas a un metro del impacto

Ya no hay marcha atrás si aquí termina todo lo aceptare, esto es lo que me esperaba desde el momento que comencé con esta locura, - sin embargo aun trataba de comben serse, una locura necesaria – con este pensamiento abandono decididamente el auto.

El ambiente repentinamente se sentía muy frió, el viento comenzó a soplar sacudiendo los escasos árboles a su alrededor y el cielo ahora estaba tan oscuro que casi paresia de noche.

Estaba de pie en medio de la autopista frente a dos de los hombres que acababan de abandonar sus vehículos, estas malditas personas que el muy bien conocía

Los dos traían una especie de túnicas negras con pliegues blancos en sus anchas mangas, estos trajes eran tan largos que les cubrían desde su cuello hasta sus pies y en su pecho de lado izquierdo, un bordado símbolo color rojo sangre

Por que tanta prisa Leik, solo queremos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, hay algo de malo en eso – este hombre de unos 27 años de rasgos toscos con una cara alargada, frente ancha, cejas delgadas, cabellera y ojos negros, fue el primero en hablar con una voz bastante grabe

De verdad, pues todo depende de cuales sean esas preguntas Leyan – contesto Leik cauteloso

Tu lo sabes no, solo queremos saber donde esta nuestro hermano, solo eso, es mucho pedir acaso – esta ves fue el otro, en este caso joven pues tenia alrededor de 22 años de edad, en hablar

Este tenia un rostro mas suave y pequeño, poco podía verse de su cara pues su cabello lacio y negro que le caía hacia delante se la cubría, dejando ver solo a trabes de el sus ojos algo rasgados color castaños.

Se los he dicho Reyd el no es su hermano, es muy diferente a ustedes, el destino le tiene preparadas grandes cosas – Le respondió Leik, sabia que era imposible razonar con ellos pero no perdía nada con hacer el intento – además para que lo quieren, denme una buena respuesta

La has dado tu mismo Leik lo queremos porque es diferente a nosotros, por eso – hablo Leyan

Lo siento, pero de ninguna manera se lo entregare a gente como ustedes, así que no insistan – dijo Leik

Te recuerdo que tenemos un trato, tu muchacho se uniría a nosotros al cumplir sus 15 años a cambio de patentar tus investigaciones, y ya a llegado ese momento, me sorprende que ahora trates de escapar de nosotros Leik, o acaso has roto nuestro trato – hablo Leyan

Debes estar bromeando ustedes fueron los primeros en romper ese acuerdo al amenazarme con hacer daño a mi familia si no hacia el proyecto que querían que realizara, y eso no estaba en el acuerdo, yo use a mi propio hijo a cambio de que solo fuera el y nadie mas el que se sometiera a dicho castigo no había porque usar a mas gente, simplemente no lo resistirían – Les dijo Leik

Pues veras las cosas a veces pueden cambiar inesperadamente y esta es una de esas veces, lo único que queremos es a nuestro hermano, lo necesitamos, el nos puede ayudar a aliviar este insoportable dolor – dijo Reyd mientras se agarraba fuertemente el lugar donde tenia el extraño símbolo haciendo una mueca de dolor

Se los dije y se los vuelvo a repetir ustedes nunca podrán ser normales ni siquiera con la ayuda de el, ustedes mismos decidieron ser así, pues ahora afróntenlo – Les hablo con voz fuerte Leik

Entonces si no quieres decirnos por las buenas - en ese momento Reyd se puso en posición como si fuera a pelear, pero fue interrumpido por el auto que momentos antes venia detrás de Leik, parándose a escasos metros por detrás de este y decidió esperar

Del auto bajo una mujer alta vestida igual que los otros dos de unos 20 años de edad con cabello rojizo lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel muy blanca y unos grandes ojos negros penetrantes, en general muy bella, aunque la expresión de maldad en su cara solo hacia que la miraras con precaución

Tú también baja Relin – dijo la mujer con autoridad

Pero hermana no es necesario por favor no quiero – se escucho la temerosa joven voz de una jovencita proveniente desde el interior del auto

Te he dicho que bajes no me gusta que me hagan esperar y lo sabes, quiero que veas que es lo que les pasa a las personas que osan traicionarnos – Volvió a hablar la mujer perdiendo un poco la paciencia

Es… esta bien – contesto con voz temblorosa la chica mientras bajaba del automóvil lentamente

De tras de la puerta apareció una chica de 15 años, era muy parecida a su hermana mayor, pero al contrario de esta su cara era muy angelical, tenia el cabello mas largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, de un rojo muy brillante

Ahora quédate hay y observa como arreglamos nuestros problemas niña – Le dijo su hermana con una mirada muy fría, la chica solo atino a asentir

No era necesario que vinieras Relen nosotros podemos encargarnos fácilmente de todo, mejor márchate antes de que tu hermanita empiece a llorar de miedo – Le dijo Reyd en un tono burlón

Relen solo levanto su brazo derecho, inmediatamente extendió su dedo índice apuntando directo al pecho de Reyd , en la punta de su dedo comenzó a formarse una aguja de fuego de unos 10 centímetros de largo, que un segundo después fue lanzada a tanta velocidad que Leik no pudo ver, hacia su objetivo

Reyd no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió como la aguja atravesaba su piel y le producía un indescriptible dolor en su interior, le pego apenas a pocos centímetros de su corazón, callo de rodillas por el ya acostumbrado dolor y lanzo un grito que se debió haber escuchado en todo ese valle – maldita, me las pagaras – decía Reyd como podía, el fuerte ardor le impedía hablar – iba a sacar algo de dentro de su túnica cuando Leyan lo detuvo con una mano

Ya estuvo bien, Relen has lo que tengas que hacer y larguémonos de aquí – intervino Leyan ayudando a Reyd a levantarse

Relen que seguía mirando a Reyd con una expresión de querer seguir torturándolo dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Leik

Te hablare con la verdad Leik, no quiero matarte ni tampoco queremos matar a tu hijo, solo lo necesitamos para hacer unas pruebas es todo, talvez le provoquen algo de dolor si, pero es un dolor soportable comparado con el que tenemos que resistir nosotros todos los malditos días, así que te lo pido como nunca se lo e pedido a nadie, por favor dinos donde podemos encontrarlo – le hablo Relen, parecía que su expresión se había suavizado un poco

A Leik no lo podía engañar, Relen era una maestra de la persuasión la conocía muy bien, por mas que hablara gentilmente y por mas que sus acciones aparentaran bondad siempre detrás de todo eso había un maquiavélico plan dispuesto a ser ejecutado en la mas pequeña oportunidad

Lo siento pero no caeré tan fácilmente Relen te conozco bien para dejarme engatusar así que olvídalo, sabia desde un principio que esto pasaría y por eso nunca les dije exactamente donde vivía mi familia – Le respondió Leik firme

Sabes que tarde o temprano lo encontraremos Leik con o sin tu ayuda, tenemos muchos contactos que nos ayudaran, cada mal viviente en todo Hyrule lo buscara, mucha gente inocente morirá, será cuestión de tiempo, dime no te importa eso, que tanta gente sufra solo por que tu no nos quieres revelar una simple ubicación – le pregunto Relen que poco a poco perdía su temple, a su lado izquierdo Relin daba un paso hacia atrás, sabia perfectamente que esto no estaba bien su hermana estaba a punto de salir de control, algo que no le gustaba ver, pobre hombre pensaba después de todo solo quiere proteger a su familia, pero esto lógicamente no se lo podía decir a Relen ya que seguramente seria la ultima cosa que diría, en cambio prefirió seguir observando en silencio aquella atemorizante escena

Por supuesto que me importa Relen pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar esa carga, todo sea por darle un poco mas de tiempo, se que el tomara el rol que el destino le a predispuesto y usara el poder que se le a y que le e otorgado para acabar con toda la injusticia en este mundo, desgraciadamente aun no esta listo y por eso no les puedo decir donde esta, pero no se preocupen cuando llegue el momento ya no tendrán que buscarlo porque él es el que los buscara a ustedes, el demonio que los lidera caerá y terminara con toda esa tontería que yo mismo ayude a formar, no me arrepiento de haberlo echo pues arrepentirse es de cobardes, solo tengo la pequeña esperanza que el poder que le di le sea útil en su difícil batalla – termino Leik listo para lo que viniera, lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver a su esposa e hijos por ultima vez, así como no revelarles personalmente ese secreto - bueno ya no hay mas remedio pensó, se lo dejare a Bins - sabia que el le contaría a su esposa en el momento que el desapareciera, así habían acordado, es una medida que había tomado en caso de que le ocurriera algo

Entonces si no quieres ayudarnos no nos sirves de nada – dijo Relen ya furiosa levantando su brazo y apuntando directo al corazón de Leik, toma en cuenta que yo no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción, nos traicionaste y lo más importante me traicionaste a mí y eso no te lo puedo perdonar, adiós Leik – termino serrando los ojos

Leik solo observo el flash de luz roja venir a toda velocidad directo a el, instantes después un tremendo dolor que lo tumbo al suelo – Lo siento Lirum mi amor espero que un día puedas perdonarme, hija siento por no estar mas tiempo contigo, pero sobre todo perdóname tu hijo, lo dejo todo en tus manos… Link

Después de pronunciar ese último nombre todo se volvió oscuro y la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente.


	2. Capitulo: 1

**Capítulo 1: Dos años después**

Y con estas tres ejecuciones que se suman a las más de 20 en lo que va del año el congreso cita a una reunión de emergencia para resolver este caos que se vive en nuestra ciudad y ahora nos enlazamos en vivo y en directo a la sala de prensa para conocer mas detalles de esta asamblea extraordinaria – decía el conductor de un conocido noticiero de la ciudad a través de la televisión

Era verdad, la ciudad ya no era segura desde hace unos meses se venían suscitando multitud de asesinatos a personas con alto cargo de la policía tanto local como estatal, todo era obra del crimen organizado que actualmente operaba en la ciudad, al principio el gobierno trato de ocultarlo diciendo que Hyrule si era segura, que nuestros policías eran de confianza, que no había peligro alguno, todos eran rumores infundados, pero ahora, después de la reciente ejecución del jefe de la policía del estado, ya no había nada que ocultar, el mismo gobernador lo había admitido un par de días atrás en la sala de prensa del palacio de gobierno, la ciudad estaba siendo invadida por narcotraficantes y hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para buscar una rápida solución a este problema, - o al menos eso es lo que ellos decían - pensaba un chico rubio, alto, ojiazul de 17 años que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de su casa viendo la televisión, este chico de nombre Link no le cría una sola palabra al gobierno, bueno realmente quien en su sano juicio le creía a los políticos - todos son iguales, unos malditos ladrones - decía Link.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía impotente a esta situación, escuchar, leer, ver, prácticamente todos los días noticias de estas ejecuciones que ahora involucraban también a personas totalmente ajenas a estas practicas le provocaba un gran dolor y frustración, - si tan solo pudiera hacer algo - pensaba para si el chico, pero analizándolo fríamente y lo mas importante concientemente, la verdad que podía hacer un simple muchacho que apenas sabia defensa personal y no tenia nada especial, pues nada no podía hacer nada al respecto y eso le molestaba mucho, a veces pensaba y soñaba que estaba destinado a grandes cosas, a cosas inimaginables alo largo de su vida, pero eso es lógicamente, pensaba Link producto de su imaginación gracias a los tantos animes y mangas japoneses que veía y leía, - que un simple chico como yo pueda contra unos bien entrenados y sobre todo armados asesinos es simplemente una tontería, si le digiera a mis amigos lo que pienso, seguramente dirían con mucha razón que ya me volví loc - pensaba Link

Aparte de todo esto Link percibía que algo no andaba bien, no podía saber que era, pero últimamente sentía algo muy raro en el ambiente, una sensación muy extraña de inseguridad, Link se preguntaba si alguna otra persona lograba sentirlo, pero que podía ser este sentimiento, seguramente otra vez parte de su gran imaginación decía Link en un intento por llegar a una respuesta coherente

Link, la cena esta lista – escucho el llamado de su madre proveniente de la cocina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y trayéndolo de nuevo ala realidad

Ya voy ma - contesto este al tiempo que se ponía de pie y apagaba el televisor

Al llegar tomo una silla y se sentó en la mesa rectangular del comedor que estaba a un lado de la sala a esperar que su madre sirviera la comida.

Hijo, te e dicho que no veas esas noticias, no sirve de nada estar viendo esas cosas tan desagradables - le decía su madre mientras frente a el colocaba el plato con la cena, su madre era una joven y bella mujer, cabello rubio y largo, que había heredado a su hijo, solo que ella tenia unos grandes y ojos negros que resaltaban su amoroso rostro

Ya lose ma pero le estaba cambiando y pues sin querer le deje hay, a mí tampoco me gustan, menos que a nadie de verdad – contesto Link, al tiempo que tomaba los cubiertos y empezaba a comer

Bueno no importa ahora apúrate que ya no tardan en venir por ti verdad hoy que hablabas por teléfono

A si se me había olvidado decirte vamos a salir un rato, y no te preocupes llegaremos temprano ya sabes, Kein, Saria, y yo - le explicó Link

Pues que se diviertan y tengan mucho cuidado, ya sabes como están las cosas horita – le dijo su madre

Si ya se no tienes que decírmelo mama, estaremos bien – contesto Link – ya no se puede ni salir tranquilamente una rato sin que tu madre se preocupe - pensó

Link vivía con su madre y hermana a unos 40 minutos de la capital de Hyrule en el estado del mismo nombre, su padre había fallecido hace ya dos años o mas bien desaparecido se había encontrado su coche abandonado en medio de la carretera sin ningún rastro de el, por mas que se investigo su paradero no lograron encontrarlo era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, Link sabia que había algo raro en todo esto, simplemente no creía la tonta teoría de la policía de que seguramente el mismo planeo todo para abandonarlos, no sabia que su padre jamás haría algo como eso, pero siempre que trataba de platicarlo con su madre esta cambiaba súbitamente de tema, al parecer le dolía mucho hablar de el, así que Link prefería no insistir.  
En fin, debido a todo esto nada mas termino la preparatoria y se tuvo que meter a trabajar, su padre estaba asegurado pero aun así Link prefirió trabajar, no quería ver como a su madre o hermana les faltara algo, de todas formas pensaba entrar ala universidad después de juntar el dinero suficiente, además prefería trabajar, no le importaba, le gustaba trabajar y ya habría tiempo para estudiar después, hace solo un par de meses había terminado la preparatoria junto a sus mejores amigos Saria y Kein a Saria la conocía desde la primaria y a Kein desde la secundaria, tenían sus personalidades muy marcadas, Saria era muy alegre siempre con una sonrisa y de muy buen humor, Kein era igual pero este estaba medio loco, se le ocurría cada tontería, le faltaría aire al nacer pensaba Link, y este por otro lado era mas callado, mas reservado, al menos con la gente que no conocía, pero aun así los tres se llevaban muy bien y siempre había sido así, fueron los que mas apoyo le dieron cundo su padre desapareció.

Ahora era su día de descanso, al igual que el de Kein que también trabajaba, solo que este lo hacia para no aburrirse en su casa ya que no quiso seguir estudiando por simple flojera - me boy a tomar un pequeño descanso me lo merezco había dicho y Saria quien era la única que seguía estudiando tenia el día libre

Así que se avían puesto de acuerdo para ir por hay un rato, Link ya tenia muchas ganas de salir, después de todo la semana pasada no pudieron ir a ningún lado debido a que Saria tenia exámenes y pues no querían ir sin ella, hoy sin embargo estaba todo libre y no lo iban a desaprovechar

Link termino su cena y subió rápido a cambiarse, había solo tres dormitorios, el de el, el de su hermana Aryl de quince años que ahora estaba en la casa de una de sus amigas y el de su madre, entro al suyo, saco ropa del closet y se cambio, se puso una playera sin mangas color negra y un pantalón azul de mezclilla, se peino lo mejor que pudo su rebelde cabello y bajo a esperar que llegara su amigo.

Después de aproximadamente una hora se escucho un claxon fuera de su casa y Link después de despedirse de su madre salio al encuentro de su amigo

Su casa no era muy grande, pero si muy bonita y cuidada, había un camino adornado con plantas a ambos lados de este que daba directo ala puerta del barandal para salir ala calle, a la izquierda del camino un pequeño jardín con muy coloridas flores gracias al constante cuidado de su madre, a la derecha una fuente circular de agua de tres pisos color blanca, donde los cantarines pájaros llegaban a refrescarse en las tardes muy calurosas

Link cruzo todo esto y salio a la calle donde estaba el jeep de Kein, de color negro, y con tres faros arriba

Que hay – saludo Kein un chico de su misma edad, cabello negro revuelto, ojos castaños claros, de rasgos no tan toscos y piel blanca, iba vestido con un pantalón azul y playera sin mangas color roja

Nada nada te tardaste e como siempre no me sorprende – le contesto Link

Si si ya se pero el trafico tu sabes me tarde como media hora de mi casa a aquí me daban ganas de poner la doble tracción y pasar sobre todos esos malditos que no me dejaban pasar pero tu sabes estoy zafado pero no tanto - decía Kein mientras se ponía en marcha a la casa de Saria no muy lejos de hay, después de subirse Link

Continuaron ablando un rato hasta llegar a la casa de Saria esta vivía a penas a unas cuadras de donde Link y salio inmediatamente al escuchar la bocina del auto

Hola que tal y llegando tarde para variar - saludo la alegre Saria mientras subía al jeep en el asiento trasero, ella era de la misma edad, un poco bajita de estatura, tez blanca y cabello extrañamente verde limón algo que siempre presumía pues después de todo era algo no muy común, iba vestida con una blusa blanca sobre esta un pequeño chaleco color negro al igual que su falda que combinaba con su banda también negra

Pues ya sabes culpa de este que dizque tráfico a deber estado jugando o dormido cualquiera de las dos - decía Link señalando a Kein a un lado de el

A pues no me crean si quieren, la culpa de no confiar en su amigo no los dejara dormir – decía Kein en un tono de enojo fingido - mejor haber entonces siempre a donde vamos a ir, ya se pusieron de acuerdo

Después de platicarlo un rato decidieron ir a ver una película al cine.

Ya había oscureciendo cuando llegaron a su destino un enorme centro comercial repleto de tiendas muy conocido de esa zona, estacionaron el jeep y se dispusieron a entrar al lugar.

Avanzaron por el lobby en forma de circulo entre la mucha gente que se encontraba hay típico de un sábado en la noche a su derecha juegos de arcadias a la izquierda una tienda de música y al lado de esta un largo corredor con muchas tiendas mas, pero lo que buscaban en este momento era el cine que estaba frente a ellos así que se dispusieron a observar las pantallas que había a un lado de las taquillas para decidir que película iban a ver

Miren veamos esa - apunto Saria al nombre de una película que en ese momento aparecía en la pantalla con el nombre de "Por siempre juntos"

Hay Saria sabes que por ningún motivo vamos a entrar ahí para que te molestas – le decía Kein en tono burlón, que tal esa - en la pantalla apuntaba "Bajos instintos 3"

Ja ja mira no todos somos unos enfermos como tu verdad Link tu que dices vemos una tranquilona verdad – pidió su opinión Saria con la esperanza que la apoyara

Link que no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que decían sus amigos levanto su mano y dijo - miren esa se ve interesante – se leía "La carnicería de Texas" Saria solo miro a los dos y pensó - los dos están bien enfermos - y Kein empezó a reír por la frustración de ella

Saliste peor Link ya se te esta pegando la locura de tu amiguito verdad – le reprendió Saria

Pero que tiene es que me da curiosidad, pero bueno mejor veamos una de acción y ya asunto arreglado - propuso Link, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, compraron los boletos y entraron al cine

Todavía faltaba como media hora para que empezara la película así que se sentaron en una banca que estaba afuera de la sala a esperar que diera la hora

Estuvieron platicando por unos quince minutos hasta que Link dijo:

Ahora vuelvo voy al baño – y se puso de pie

Esta bien pero no te tardes e ya mero empieza la peli - le recordó Saria

Si no te distraigas haciendo ya sabes que aquí no se puede hacer eso e Link - hablo Kein riéndose

Si muy chistosito cállate no vez toda la gente que hay detrás de nosotros – le regaño Link en voz baja apuntando con la cabeza a un lado - que han de decir

En ese momento Kein voltio, ni se había dado cuenta de a que hora se había juntado tanta gente pero si, ya había una larga fila a un lado de ellos, observo a una señora de mediana edad que venia acompañada de su esposo que negaba con la cabeza en dirección al grupo al momento que mormuraba algo de, ya no hay decencia, los tres solo voltearon apenados asía otro lado

Lo bueno es que no voy a estar aquí - pensó Link y partió rápidamente hacia el servicio, para hacer mas tiempo en lo que empezaba la película se dirigió a unos mas lejos, así que salio del cine y se dirigió ala derecha por el largo corredor de tiendas donde había otro mini lobby, los baños estaban al fondo en un pasillo continuo, se dirigió hay entro y salio y cuando ya venia de regreso se paro en seco

Link

Escucho una extraña voz que por alguna razón se le hacia conocida era una voz de mujer suave, dulce, angelical, una voz que expresaba una gran sabiduría

Pero que rayos, quien es, quien habla - dijo Link en voz alta, pero mirando alrededor se dio cuanta de que no había nadie más

Debí haberlo imaginado - pensó y cuando se disponía a dar otro paso para marcharse la escucho otra vez, una voz femenina que le decía

Link ya es hora

Ya no había duda esta vez había escuchado muy claramente "Link ya es hora" pero que estaba pasando, seria que realmente se estaba volviendo loco, no esa voz provenía de algún lugar, pero de donde - pensaba Link, tratando de comprender que estaba sucediendo en ese momento

Será de aquí - había una puerta doble con ventanas de cristal que conectaba a otro corredor con escasa iluminación que a su vez daba con el estacionamiento trasero, podía ver los autos desde donde estaba observando y no se veía a nadie desde hay

Tampoco pierdo nada con echar un vistazo - pensó así que abrió la puerta y camino con paso lento por el pasillo, luego de dar los primeros pasos se dio cuenta de algo muy raro pareciese que con cada paso que daba la segunda puerta que daba al estacionamiento se iluminaba mas y mas, el pensamiento lógico de Link fue - bueno un carro debe estar parado frente ala puerta y esta alumbrando todo el pasillo - sin embargo esa voz que seguía escuchando y que lo invitaba a seguir le hacia pensar que esto era completamente real que algo anormal estaba pasando aquí y que ese algo lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, además esa voz tan melodiosa no podía ser de una persona con malas intenciones, esa voz era sin duda digna de una diosa

No sabia porque pensaba todo esto, la reacción de cualquier persona hubiera sido salir corriendo de hay, después de todo que escuches que te hablan de esa manera en un lugar donde no hay absolutamente nadie no puede ser normal incluso habría gente que se hubiera asustado, sin embargo Link era diferente a las demás personas y de alguna forma el lo sabia simplemente esta escena no se le hacia del todo extraña, por todo esto siguió caminado y abrió lentamente la puerta que ahora prácticamente lo segaba con una luz calida y tranquilizadora

Lo último que sintió antes de entrar de lleno a la luz fue un duro golpe en su cuerpo que lo aventó hacia atrás y al impactar de espaldas contra el suelo perdió el conocimiento.

Estaba tan segado que no podía ver nada al principio, pero eso no significaba que no podía sentir, oír o percibir, en primer lugar sintió una extraña brisa muy calida y protectora, una sensación de que todo estaba bien, que no había imposibles, de que cualquier cosa que desearas se te cumpliría, si era una sensación increíble que Link nunca hubiera imaginado sentir, en segundo lugar sintió un montón de olores muy embriagadores de distintas flores, de árboles, de pasto, todos aromas provenientes de otro mundo, y todo esto sumándole el reconfortante sonido del agua cayendo desde gran altura

Ahora Link comenzaba a acostumbres a la fuerte luz y cuando por fin pudo ver en su totalidad simplemente no lo podía creer.

Estaba de pie en un camino de piedra que se extendía hasta donde el ojo alcanzaba a ver bajo un claro cielo azul sin nubes serpenteando a trabes de pequillas colinas, a su lado derecho había una enorme cordillera montañosa con el rostro de tres hermosas mujeres perfectamente talladas en la roca, sobre ellas caía una fina capa de agua tan brillante como el diamante formando un arco iris con colores tan marcados como Link nunca había visto, sentía caerle en su cara la fresca y suave brisa.

A su izquierda un enorme lago con agua tan clara que casi podía verse el fondo, así como los muchos peces multicolores que hay habitaban, en el centro había una pequeña isla circular con una base rectangular de aproximadamente un metro de altura tan dorado como el oro, y atrás de este un bosque con árboles tan altos como un edificio de 20 pisos.

Pero lo que estaba al fondo de todo esto, a lo lejos como a unos 5 kilómetros de hay fue lo que mas le sorprendió, estaba de pie clavado sobre una montana un gran castillo blanco con enormes torres y ventanales que custodiaba todo el lugar con el anaranjado sol del atardecer detrás de el.

Ese castillo debía ser enorme ya que a esta distancia se veía imponente al final del largo camino de piedra, como era posible que existiera algo así, ase solo un par de minutos se encontraba en un cine apunto de salir a su estacionamientos para ser exactos y ahora se encontraba en este lugar, solo se le podía describir de una forma, - sagrado - pensaba Link, no podía comprender que estaba sucediendo

Donde estoy, que este lugar, estaré soñando - hablo Link en voz alta – esto es increíble si les contara a Kein y Saria no me creerían, esto será el paraíso

No estas del todo mal pequeño – volvió a escuchar esa celestial voz, lo había olvidado, ese llamado era la principal razón por la que había cruzado esa puerta

Quien es, quien me habla, muéstrate de una vez - decía no del todo seguro Link

Tranquilo Link no te haré daño lo ultimo que quiero es asustarte me pides que me muestre pues bien eso haré

Y al terminar esta frase frente a Link apareció una luz dorada que fue poco a poco tomando forma hasta convertirse en una hermosa mujer, muy hermosa de verdad con pelo verde tan largo que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas, sus ojos del mismo color tan brillantes, puros y sabios que dejaron a Link muy impresionado

Llevaba un largo vestido blanco con adornos dorados que combinaba con los aretes y pulseras que también portaba

Te doy la bienvenida ala tierra sagrada de las tres diosas pequeño yo soy una de ellas y mi nombre es Farore, soy la diosa del valor – se presento la mujer con esa dulce y sabia voz

Link no sabia como reaccionar, una de las tres diosas había dicho no sabia de que estaba hablando nunca había escuchado nada de eso, aun así trato de presentarse también

Ho hola mi nombre es Link aunque creo que ya lo sabias, sabia, perdón, dice que es una de las tres diosas, disculpe me puede explicar de que esta hablando señorita - Link trataba de hablar lo mas claro y educado que podía, pero estando ante alguien que decía ser una diosa y mas importante aun que lucia y hablaba como una pues cualquiera se ponía nervioso

No te preocupes pequeño puedes hablar como desees después de todo eres la persona elegida por nosotras para traer orden a tu mundo ahora lleno de tanto caos y maldad –le dijo con una voz divertida – es normal que no nos conozcas ya todos han olvidado aquella leyenda, la historia en la que un niño proveniente del bosque derroto al mal y trajo paz a Hyrule, es una leyenda ahora olvidada de las mentes de la gente, al igual que la de las tres diosas que crearon tu hermoso mundo, es una verdadera lastima de verdad

Entonces ustedes crearon nuestro mundo, la verdad nunca había escuchado nada de esa leyenda y eso de que yo soy el elegido de que me esta hablando señorita no lo comprendo – dijo Link, estaba muy confundido

No te preocupes lo llegaras a comprender todo, solo te pido que seas paciente, deja que el tiempo siga su marcha, ahora hay algo muy importante que te tengo que decir

Link asintió para que Farore siguiera – sabia que lo que le tenía que decir, cualquier cosa que eso fuera, era muy importante y debía poner suma atención

Espera, también debemos estar presentes – esta fue una segunda voz, tan sabia y dulce como la de Farore y con el mismo timbre de voz

Al lado de Farore se materializo una segunda mujer con los mismos rasgos de esta debían de ser gemelas, la única diferencia era el cabello y los ojos de un hermoso azul claro

Gusto en conocerte Link, mi nombre es Nayru y soy la diosa de la sabiduría – dijo la diosa haciendo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza mientras que Link hacia lo propio

Y yo soy Din diosa del Poder – apareció la diosa restante al lado de Farore de un cabello tan rojo como el fuego y adivinen que, pues si, igualmente sus ojos

Las tres vestían de la misma forma, con bellos vestidos largos color blanco y costuras color oro

A si que tu eres nuestro elegido espero que hayamos echo una buena elección – dijo Din mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente de arriba abajo con la mirada

A esto Link se sentía un poco incomodo

Ya déjalo en paz Din debemos confiar en el además mira se párese mucho a ese antiguo héroe que defendió Hyrule ase tanto tiempo – esta ves fue Nayru quien hablo

Pues como no se va a parecer si es un descendiente de el Nayru, bien lo sabes – dijo Din un poco aburrida

Bueno ya esta bien Din, ahora tenemos que explicarle que es lo que tiene que hacer, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo – intervino Farore

Link no sabia que pensar estaba frente a tres mujeres muy hermosas que se hacían llamar las tres diosas, creadoras de todo el planeta y en lo que el habitaba, Din había dicho algo de "el descendiente del héroe" esperaba saber mas de eso, de alguna forma le llamaba mucho la atención, además se encontraba en otra, por decirlo de alguna manera dimensión, donde al parecer ellas habitaban, todos estos pensamientos ocurrían mientras escuchaba el chillido de las aves en el cielo, el salpicar de los paces provenientes del lago y el agua caer de las caras de las tres diosas de la montaña, era una escena muy extraña y la vez como decirlo, tan familiar

Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era escuchar lo que estas tres diosas le tenían que decir

Primero déjanos advertirte algo pequeño – siguió hablando Farore – no podemos revelarte todo, solo te pondremos al tanto de lo que nosotras consideramos primordial en este momento, después de todo es tu destino, lo demás lo tendrás que descubrir tu mismo, tómalo como una prueba que te hacemos para comprobar si mereces ser nuestro elegido

Link solo atino a asentir con la cabeza

Suponemos que lo has sentido ya verdad una sensación por decirlo de alguna manera de maldad en el ambiente de tu mundo – continuo Nayru – Pues bien tu deber es buscar y enfrentar la fuente de estas fuerzas negativas, la perversidad del sujeto que esta detrás de todo esto es tan grande que la contagia a las personas a su alrededor

Esperen, enfrentar, quieren decir que tengo que pelear con el y ma…matarlo – Link no pudo evitar intervenir esta vez, matar a alguien no era cualquier cosa después de todo, además no sabia si podía hacer tal cosa

Es tu destino, tendrás que mostrar el valor que llevas contigo niño – esta vez fue Din la que hablo con una voz un poco mas fuerte que la de sus hermanas – Link sabia que había algo mas en sus palabras después de todo señalo mucho la palabra "valor" pero prefirió no decir nada

Entonces están diciendo que esta persona es la causante de tantos crímenes que se han desatado en Hyrule últimamente, debido a su maldad que contagia a toda la cuidad - volvió a intervenir Link

No precisamente, sin embargo puede afectar alas personas de malas intenciones, es decir que puede incrementar su locura haciéndolos talvez mas malvadas de lo que ya eran

Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu mimo pequeño – le contesto Farore

Otra cosa, no estarás solo tendrás ayuda, serán compañeros que tu mismo deberás encontrar o elegir según como tu lo quieras ver – continuo Farore

Y sobre todo tendrás que encontrar a la persona que junto a ti combatirá al ser tan lleno de maldad como el mismísimo demonio, el tiempo se acaba, tendrás que darte prisa, con cada momento que pasa adquiere mas poder de los pensamientos y acciones negativas de la gente de todo el mundo

Y como se supone que voy a encontrar a esta persona que nunca e visto en mi vida y de la cual ni siquiera se su nombre - pregunto Link dudoso

Buena pregunta y la respuesta la tienes en ti mimo Link, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, cree en ti mismo, además inconscientemente también te busca a ti, se paciente esta mas cerca de lo que te imaginas – Le dijo Nayru

Pero como voy a pelear, solo soy un chico normal sin poder alguno debe haber algún error lo mas probable es que me maten a la primera oportunidad – decía Link desesperadamente, estas diosas estaban pidiendo demasiado

Niño, no estas poniendo atención alo que te decimos – ahora era el turno de Din de hablar – Tu eres el elegido por nosotras las tres diosas, eres el descendiente del gran héroe del tiempo que una vez combatió y venció el mal valientemente, llevas dentro de ti nuestro poder niño, vez esa base dorada que esta en medio del lago – Link volteo a donde Din señalaba – pues bien, ese es el lugar donde la sagrada Triforce descansa normalmente, los detalles tendrás que investigarlo por ti mismo, pero el motivo del porque ya no esta hay se debe que ahora está dentro de las personas elegidas para portarla, en total son tres piezas.

Veras, aproximadamente cada mil años la Triforce desciende ala tierra y elije a tres portadores, esto se hace como una conmemoración del día en el que creamos el planeta, - siguió Nayru - el problema es que no necesariamente se elijen personas de buenos sentimientos, la Triforce elije su portador por si misma según quien de nosotras la aya creado, por ejemplo la Triforce del valor creada por Farore escogerá a una persona que busque o tenga mucho valor, por lo tanto la Triforce del poder buscara a alguien de la misma manera y es aquí donde vienen los problemas, ya que solo una persona malvada busca mas poder del que ya tiene

Es aquí donde tu y la otra persona que deberás encontrar entran – Volvía a hablar Farore – Con la fuerza de sus piezas de la Triforce deberán enfrentar al demonio que asecha su mundo y no lo olvides, así como tu tendrás ayuda el tiene mucha mas, no te puedo decir todo sobre ellos pero si te advertiré que son muy poderosos, deberán tener mucho cuidado – termino Farore

Ya veo, pero no seria mas sencillo simplemente no enviar la Triforce ala tierra – pregunto Link que fue lo primero que se le vino ala mente al escuchar eso

Tienes razón pero no es tan sencillo niño – dijo Din – la Triforce aun cuando fue creada por nosotras no nos es posible controlarla, en pocas palabras tiene vida propia y elegirá cada mil años a sus portadores queramos nosotras o no, sin embargo podemos intervenir de la siguiente forma, entregando al portador de la Triforce del valor, esto – al terminar de hablar las tres diosas elevaron sus manos al cielo, al mismo tiempo fueron aparecieron en sus manos bolas de energía del mismo color de sus respectivos cabellos, al quedar esferas perfectamente formadas fueron lanzadas al cielo a aproximadamente tres metros sobre ellas, al chocar se escucho un sonido estruendoso y armonioso ala vez,

segundos después fue bajando lentamente del cielo una hermosa espada déla que Link podía describir como medieval con un mango azul y una hoja muy filosa que fue a caer en las manos extendidas de Din

Esta es la forma en la que intervenimos en esta disputa niño, por medio de ti y esta espada la legendaria MasterSword la única capas de combatir el mal, no nos decepciones ponemos en ti la responsabilidad de defender el mundo – le hablo Din

Aun hay muchas cosas que ignoras, cosas sobre ti mismo que ni siquiera imaginabas y que te ayudaran en tu difícil misión, pero esas las descubrirás con el paso del tiempo y con la ayuda de tus compañeros, esto es solo el comienzo, recuérdalo – le advirtió Farore

Link no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar después de todo lo que recién había escuchado, era demasiada la información que procesar después de todo, además no estaba seguro de creer todo esto, talvez simplemente estuviera soñando

Bueno niño eso es todo por el momento tus amigos te esperan y no olvides lo que acabas de escuchar aquí – dijo Din dando un paso hacia el frente, y ahora, recibe la MasterSword

Link también dio un paso hacia el frente y extendió su brazo derecho para tomar la espada, esa espada que se le hacia tan familiar

A partir de hay todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, cuando Din estaba apunto de entregarle la espada, repentinamente la tomo por el mango con sus dos manos, la apunto hacia el cielo y en un movimiento tan rápido que Link a penas pudo ver, la bajo y la dirigió directo a el, un segundo después y con un grito ensordecedor sintió como la filosa hoja atravesaba su pecho, no pudo hacer nada al respecto solo sintió como sus energías se iban lentamente, después de eso la vista se le nublo y no supo mas.

Despierta amigo, estas bien, vamos abre lo ojos

Link escucho esa voz vagamente, lo primero que sintió fue que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo la cabeza, segundos después se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba sobre el duro concreto, lentamente abrió los ojos y empezó a enfocar, no recordaba que había sucedido, pudo ver a dos chicos mas o menos de su misma edad hincados al lado de el, como pudo y con ayuda de estas personas se sentó

Que paso, donde estoy – fue lo primero que alcanzo a decir Link, todavía le dolía mucho la cabeza

Perdón amigo no te lastimaste, lo que pasa es que perdí el control del auto, estoy aprendiendo a conducir sabes y pues me distraje y en vez de frenar acelere – Le dijo el chico de la derecha

Si, es un idiota pero no te preocupes la ambulancia viene en camino – continuo hablando el tipo de la izquierda

No pasa nada estoy bien, pero tengan mas cuidado quieren, casi me matan – Link se puso de pie, se le estaba pasando el dolor, por lo menos del cuerpo, solo había sido un duro golpe después de todo, al echar una rápida mirada alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en la salida del estacionamiento del centro comercial, al parecer los chicos perdieron el control del auto cuando lo iban a estacionar, justo enfrente de el – par de tontos, mira que confundir los pedales – pensó Link

Pero espera ya no debe tardar la ambulancia que tal si tienes heridas internas o algo parecido – volvió a hablar el primer chico mientras junto a su amigo también se ponían de pie

Estoy bien deberás pero gracias por preocuparse, solo se los vuelvo a repetir tengan mas cuidado, la próxima vez puede ser una niño o una persona mayor y ellos no van a tener tanta suerte como yo – diciendo esto empezó a caminar de vuelta al cine

De alguna manera no estaba molesto, su mente ahora estaba ocupada tratando de recordar algo que al parecer había soñado cuando lo golpeo ese auto, algo muy importante que le habían dicho, sin embargo por mas que se esforzaba no lograba recordar, solo tenia la baga imagen de tres mujeres frente a el en un hermoso lugar

Ya en los asientos de la sala momentos después, se estaban proyectando los avances así que aun podían hablar en voz baja

Donde te habías metido Link te tardaste demasiado – le reprendió Saria mientras este tomaba asiento a un lado de ella

Pues, por hay, lo que pasa es que me encontré con un viejo amigo y pues estuvimos platicando un rato – mintió Link, no quería preocupar a Saria diciéndole que lo acababan de atropellar, seguramente haría un escándalo obligándolo ir al hospital y la verdad se sentía perfectamente bien, además de que los odiaba

Mentiroso, a de ver sido alguna chava verdad, no pierdes para nada el tiempo, ya déjame algo no seas así Link – dijo Kein al otro lado de Saria molestando

No empiécese ya les dije que paso si no me creen no importa además – Link ya no pudo continuar la película había comenzado y todos guardaron silencio.

Bueno hablamos después, nos vemos – dijo Link al bajarse del jeep frente a su casa

Ok nos vemos – dijo Kein desde el asiento del conductor

Bye, Bye, cuídate te hablo luego – se despidió también Saria

Al de ver el auto alejarse por la calle se dispuso a entrar a su casa

Esta todo bien Link te ves muy pálido - le dijo su madre al verlo llegar, estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión

Estoy bien es solo que estoy un poco cansado, es todo – en parte era cierto, después de ese golpe que le habían dado se sentía sin fuerzas y lo único que quería hacer era irse a dormir

Esta bien, que duermas bien hijo – se despidió la madre de Link

Link subió a su cuarto, se cambio, y se tiro inmediatamente en su cama, con cansancio se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba

Había sido un día muy extraño, un día para recordar, estaba esa especie de visión que no lograba recordar del todo, ahora no estaba seguro si había ocurrido de verdad o todo lo había soñado a causa de ese impacto, otra cosa, no sabia que tan duro le había golpeado el auto, pero independientemente de si fue suave o fuerte, por mas resistente que el fuera, dudaba mucho que solo hubiera quedado con un simple dolor de cuerpo, no aquí pasaba algo raro, la pregunta era que

Si tan solo pudiera recordar – pensaba Link – supongo que con el paso de los días empezare a acordarme, al menos eso espero, no tiene caso darle vueltas a lo mismo, además mañana tengo que ir a trabajar necesito dormir.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse completamente dormido pasaron por su cabeza unas palabras que retumbaron en su mente

Esto es solo el comienzo, recuérdalo

Que tal estuvo, malo, regular, pasable, bueno, díganme por fa pa echarle mas ganas en el siguiente capitulo que espero subirlo en unos cuantos días mas

En el siguiente aparece un personaje muy querido y conocido por todos así que ya saben no se lo pierdan, un saludo para todos de un seguidor más de Zelda, a y les recuerdo mi correo para cualquier cosa: fantasyzelda128 es de hotmail


End file.
